


Cousins au

by Kely_liquid



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Survivor Guilt, Young launchpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: after a horrible accident killed Hortense Quackmore, lullbelle, elder, Daphne, adner and goostave so Donald, della, gladstone, and fethry in the care of  there uncle Scrooge
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck/Launchpad McQuack, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Fethry duck and Scrooge McDuck, Gladstone Gander & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. The Accident

Scrooge McDuck was at Evelyn coots farm it was his nephew gladstone's birthday as soon as he tackled by his niece and nephews Donald, della, fethry, and gladstone. " Uncle Scrooge!" All of them said at the same time. " You made it Uncle McDonkal!" Gladstone pulled at his coat " Do you have any adventure story's!" Della jumped up and down, " did you see any awesome sea life." Fethry ask while della gagged at the mention of sea life." What kind of ships did you ride on." Donald asked.

Scrooge laphed smiling softly at the group of ducklings he loved them vary much." Now now kiddos don't crowd you uncle he had a long trip." Evelyn coots also known as grandma duck came strutting up to them." Now kids why don't you go and play while I talk to you uncle ok." " Ok grandma." And with that the ducklings ran off into the field. After they left Evelyn turned to Scrooge. " I'm glad that you could make it scrooge the kids always love seeing you." Scrooge smiled." Ya and I love seeing them to so where is everyone else." Evelyn pointed to the barn across the field. " They are in the barn getting it ready for the party Hortense has a few words for you." Scrooge sighed." I figured so we had an argument." 

Before the conversation could go any further there was a huge explosion coming from behind then throwing both Scrooge and evelyn to the ground. Scrooge was the first one to get up and when he looked over to where the explanation was the hole barn was up in flame's through Scrooge many years of adventuring he sadly knew that anyone in the barn wouldn't not have survived. And then he hears the children screaming he looked over and so then Donald was holding an he hopes was an unconscious gladstone, fethry was trying to hold della back who was trying to go near the barn but he was loosing his grip. Scrooge quickly got to his feet and ran towards them just as fethry lost his grip on della Scrooge hook her both his cane keeping her in place." Uncle Scrooge let me go mom and dad and Evey one else are still in there." Scrooge pulled her into a hug with his nephews luckily gladstone was just unconscious. " There no way they anyone could have serviced that." Della stoped her struggling and cried into Scrooge shoulder.


	2. At the mansion

After the funeral the kids moved into the Uncle Scrooge mansion. As soon as they got in della dragged Donald around the mansion and Gladstone just stay in his room without a Word. Suddenly there was a crash Scrooge runs towards the sound and finds fethry crying and trying to pick up pieces of a broken vase cutting himself in the process." Fethry stop." Scrooge yelled causing fethry to freeze in place and looked up at Scrooge with tears in his eyes." I'm sorry Uncle Scrooge I was trying to bring my suitcase to my room but it hit the table and the vase fell, I will clean it up right away." Fethry babbled quickly as Panic filled him. He titaned his hand on the shards in his hand causing it to bleed." Please don't be angry at me." Scrooge approached the upset duckling slowly."No lad I am not angry at you I just worried about the cut you are getting from those shards let's get you cleaned up and I will take care of the vase." Fethry gave Scrooge a confused look but dropped the shards Scrooge picked up fethry and left the room.

Scrooge took fethry to the closet bathroom and set him down on the toilet and went rummaging through the cabinets to get the first aid kit while tears streamed down his face. " are you really not angry at me?" Fethry asked quickly Scrooge pause a moment and turned around with the kit." Of course not fethry when I was your age I broke many things now tel me see you hands." Fethry was hesitant for a moment but did what he asked. They stay in silence for a moment before fethry spoke up." My daddy would get angry at me very easily he didn't like that I wasn't like Abner strong and outgoing, he would call me retardant a lot, to much like a loon, and mommy would have to calm him down while Abner took me into another room I asked Abner why and he said so daddy would do something unforgivable to me." 

Scrooge quickly took in what fethry said he didn't know Eider or Lulubelle vary well but he knew that Eider was a strict proud man stuck in the past while Lulubelle was a kind woman who was a little eccentric and then he realized that Eider would only give his attention to his older son praising Abner while he barely acknowledge Fethry. When Scrooge was done bandaging fethry hands he looked at his nephews eyes he was scared and saddened Scrooge put his hand on fethry,s shoulder he flinched at his Uncles Touch." Lad there is nothing wrong with you being smart is not probably i became who I am by be tougher than the Tuffys and smarter than the smarty's i think you are both tuff and smart" fethry gave Scrooge a watery smile one that Scrooge hadn't seen on any of the kids since the accident. " come why don't we have some nutmeg tea and you can tell me all the stuff you have learned about the ocean." Fethry jumped off the toilet and followed his uncle to the kitchen already talking about the ocean.


End file.
